


I'd Rather Drown

by Booked_Painter



Category: Titanfall
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-05 13:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11014260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booked_Painter/pseuds/Booked_Painter
Summary: The so-called Hero of the Frontier is sent off on a rather simple escort mission, on a not so simple planet.





	I'd Rather Drown

Jack sat himself down on an elevated platform. His chin was resting on top of the railings, as his arms hung nearby. His legs dangled off, and he’d occasionally swing them around. Here he was at the in-flight hangar of one of Militia’s smaller ships. He wouldn’t normally hang around here, but the reason as to why was stood right in front of him. BT’s datacore was scanning the area around them, the aperture zooming in at any and all passers-by. His presence was strong and comforting, as the feeling was reinforced by the neural link as well.

“So, where are we headed today Buddy?” He asked, looking towards the titan. BT merely tilted his head to the side, looking towards the pilot.

“We will be deployed with a smaller team onto the planet Brigid, as escorts to a supply pick up. The conditions of the planet are hostile, with aggressive fauna, flora, and environment.” BT explained, “Therefore, it will be our mission to make sure the cargo gets back to the ship safely.”

Jack sighed in response, “What kind of aggressive environment are we talking about, this time?”

“Strong winds and near constant hurricane-like conditions. The life forms are also known to attack everything within their territory, which we must traverse through. I had assumed the briefing already informed you of this.” BT quirked his head the other way curiously, the feeling of intrigue was strong in the link

“Hah, I must’ve fallen asleep.”  He responded, followed by a prolonged yawn. BT’s aperture zoomed in on his face, mimicking a squint of sorts, and then he felt the titan’s rising concern. “Signs show that you have not had the optimal amount of rest a human requires, for the past... 3 weeks.”

“No time. Being a ‘hero’ is a lot busier than I thought. But I’m fine, I promise.” Jack muttered, waving his hand dismissively.

“Cooper, you are not required to constantly work. Despite your insistence, you are not ‘fine’ and your health will deteriorate if this continues.” He chastised, and Jack nodded absentmindedly. But his aloof exterior gave way to his anxieties, and BT immediately noticed them through the link.

He sighed, eyes averting from the titan. “I know, I know. It’s just that…”

“That..?” BT encouraged.

“ETA in 10 minutes.” The PA system suddenly announced, cutting off whatever meaningful conversation the two were about to have. Jack stood up, and used the distraction to quickly stuff his thoughts away before BT could push any further.

“We better get going.” He exclaimed, opening his arms towards the titan. BT proceeded to pluck him off the ground, and place him into the cockpit. He settled into the controls with a deep breath, “Pilot mode engaged.”

The lights in the hangar dimmed, as a few other pilots began embarking onto their own titans. They were lined up by the walls, standing tall and prepared for the escort mission. On the ground around them were transport vehicles, empty, but ready to be packed. They braced themselves as the ship jumped, and a white light engulfed the world.  Then, came the sound of rain pelting against metal. The ship rocked with turbulence, and the dimmed lights flickered erratically. Then, with a loud hum, the movement stopped. The hatch at the very back of the ship’s hangar fell open, and they walked out into a thunderstorm.

 

The escort team consisted of seven pilots, including Jack himself. Apparently, the other six were a strike team that called itself The Garden. He didn’t quite remember all their ranks or names, but at least he knew their callsigns. They were all plants, which was their theme apparently. Other than that, they all had different titan chassis’. Pretty convenient, seeing as that he didn’t quite feel constantly switching loadouts today.

Next to him, stood a pink Northstar piloted by Protea. Then, in front of him there was Typha in a sandy colored Ronin, with Flax in a purple Tone. The rest of the group were stood by the transport vehicles, Padauk and Agave in a matching golden Legion and Scorch respectively, with their commander, Cosmo, in a black Ion.

"Hey, Jack." Protea called out to him, "What do youu think of the name... Dahlia?"

"What? Nicknames already? I thought he needed an initiation ceremony." Flax interjected, clearly salty.

"It would make him feel more like a part of the team. Due to the fact that we are on a mission together." Typha argued.

Jack cleared his throat, "Do I not get a word in this?"

"The flowers must symbolize something! A dahlia fits you and BT perfectly." Padauk excitedly insisted.

He heard a long hearty, yet synthetic laugh, "All in favor say, Aye!" Agave declared, and he listened to a chorus of agreements.

"Looks like you're Dahlia now, hero." Cosmo commented idly, causing the others to laugh along.

Jack grumbled to himself, "This is the worst."

"I would like to disagree. The dahlia is a rather, beautiful flower." BT remarked, and the implied message made Jack flush.

“So, Dahlia, whatcha think of the place?” Though, his face still scrunched up when Protea referred to him as that.

“I can barely hear anything.” Jack half-shouted into the comms. He listened through the sound of rainfall pelting BT's chassis as laughter was the response he got.

Then, after a few moments, he noticed as Cosmo was motioning for everyone to gather around. So, the titans stood in a half-circle by the transport vehicles.

“The pick-up location has been marked on your HUDs! Just follow the path!” A captain commanded from the ground. Up ahead was a narrow pass, and they moved in a single file line that weaved through a tropical looking jungle. In between each titan were a few transports, and they moved at a brisk pace.

 

“Hey, Dahlia, so you’re like, the savior of the whole Militia right?” He grimaced at Flax’s sudden question, but shook himself out of it.

“I guess you could say that.” He responded, shrugging to himself.

Then, Typha piped up, “The files say that you single-handedly stopped the IMC from destroying Harmony, which _is_ our home base.”

“Single-handedly? It was thanks to BT.” He argued, feeling himself turn a bit red. By anger or embarrassment from what he said, he didn’t care.

“That’s all passed, and we’re thankful for what the two of you have done, Jack, BT.” Cosmo interrupted, putting an end to whatever might have broken out. Then, he heard giggling from Protea.

“They should be an honorary member of the team! C’mon Boss, it’d be so cool.”

“We _did_ just give them a flower nickname.” Padauk added.

There was a chuckle from Agave, “We haven’t even fucking done anything yet. Just wait and see ‘til later.”

“Agreed.” Jack rolled his eyes, and laughter burst through the comms.

 

As they moved deeper into the jungle, the scenery around them seemed much livelier than before. The plant-life was an odd shade of blue and purple, and he couldn’t quite tell through the storming conditions if the plants moved on their own or if it was simply the wind.

“This place gives me the willies.” He heard Padauk mutter through the comms, followed by a murmur of agreements.

“Stay on your guard, this place is full of hostile life.” Cosmo reminded, lifting up their Splitter Rifle defensively. Jack readied up the Expedition loadout, and he held the XO16 Chaingun at the ready. Suddenly, their march stopped in its tracks. He was right in the middle, so he couldn’t quite see what was going on by the front.

“My dudes, some vines are wrapping around some of the transports, and my legs.” Flax informed, “Nothing my sword can’t handle. Give us but a moment.” Typha added.

“Hostiles, northwest of our position. They’re moving in fast.” BT notified him, and he preemptively prepared his Multi-Target Missile System. Then, through the thunder of the storm, a loud hissing noise resounded through the jungle. The moment crosshairs appeared on the screen, Jack let loose the missiles.

Another loud hiss sounded out, and from the smoke, emerged a pack of creatures. They looked to be very bug-like, more specifically they looked like the giant lovechild of a beetle and a praying mantis. Two of them lunged at Jack, and he pulled up his Vortex Shield, catching them in it.

“Augh, BT! What are those things?” He asked, launching the Mantis-Beetle far into the jungle.

He was silent for a moment, processing information as it came in. “They appear to be called, Jungle Pests. They are very plentiful in these areas and live in large packs. They are dangerous in larger groups. Recommend you reduce their numbers as quickly as possible.”

“You got it.” He responded, shooting a few rounds into the cluster of pests. He watched as a great deal of them hopped onto the nearest titan, being Agave and their Scorch.

“Hell! I can’t do shit in this rain!” They shouted in frustration, trying to shake off the bugs. “Fuck! They’re damaging everything!”

He couldn’t just shoot at them, and his Vortex Shield was still recharging. So, he dropped some Electric Smoke. Once it dispersed, he saw that the pests seemed to have either run off, or simply died.

“Oh, thanks. Good idea, Dahlia.” They commented, and Jack simply hummed in response.

Looking past behind Agave, Padauk and Protea had done the same. But up ahead of him, the others still seemed to be struggling. There was shouting in the comms from the guys on the ground, and he saw them struggling to keep the pests off of the vehicles. He shot a few rounds by them, causing the bugs’ attention to turn to him.

In their mad dash to get to him, they carelessly allowed an opening for the other pilots to take a few out. Padauk revved up the Predator Cannon to throw in a few Power Shots in at the pests, while Protea sent in a Cluster Missile at the pack. But, some still managed to get to Jack, and crawl up all over BT's chassis.

He picked them off, and crushed them in his hands, but there were still a few damaging his critical systems. He just used up his Electric Smoke too, so he’ll have to somehow manage without.

“Warning, detecting hull damage.” BT warned him, and Cooper bit his tongue.

“Nothing a few batteries won’t fix.”

He disembarked from BT, rain battering him as he hopped up on top of the titan. There were a few of those bugs ripping away at his chassis, and he cocked his flatline. A few shots killed them, and he sighed in relief. “Is that all of them, BT?”

Before the titan could answer, a pest he didn’t spot lashed out at him with its claws. He nearly slipped off the rain soaked chassis, but instead he lunged at the pest, sending them both toppling off the top of BT. But the titan caught him, and separated the pilot from the bug. He then proceeded to crush it in his grip.

“Now, that is all of them.” BT mentioned, letting Cooper down onto the ground. “Recommend you assist upfront.”

 

“Alright, see you in a bit.” He did a two finger salute at the titan, before running ahead. He shot down a few pests that surrounded the transport vehicles, and helped out the ground squads. He stood atop one of the vehicles, and gunned down the plentiful pests around him. It felt like there was an infinite supply of them. One of them managed to get onto the vehicle, and Jack ran at it with all his might, punching the thing. It staggered back, and hissed at him. He took out his pistol, and shot at it a few times.

Once the pest fell limp, he looked around him. The grunts had already taken care of most of the pests, and they could keep it up. He heard a few words of praise from taking out that one that made it past them, so he waved them off before continuing on his sprint to the front. He’s heard the same damn word too many times.

Something shook him from his thoughts, and he continued on. Up ahead, he saw vines cut up and covering the path. He vaulted over and slid beneath them in his dash, but when he sprinted past a smaller one, it tripped him up. He pushed himself off of the damp ground, and looked back. The vine was wrapped around his leg. He took out his data knife and stabbed at the vine over and over again, until its grip on him loosened. The thought, ‘needlessly violent’ popped up in his head, and he dismissed it. Though, the thought lingered for a moment longer than it should have. _Was that BT through the link?_

“Dahlia, we could use some assistance.” Cosmo called out from ahead of him, crouching down with an open palm. Jack climbed onto it, and held on as he was placed on top of the Ion titan. From his new vantage point, he shot down pests that were surrounding Flax and Typha. They were constantly moving towards them, but Jack's rain of bullets and Cosmo's Splitter Rifle kept them mostly at bay. A pest had tried to hop onto the titan, but a quick snipe with the Laser Shot sent it tumbling to the ground.

"Nice one." Jack idly commented, continuing to lay down covering fire.

"You too." Cosmo responded, throwing up a Vortex Shield to catch a few more incoming pests. Their efforts allowed Typha's Ronin enough time to finally cut Flax’s Tone, along with the transports loose from the constraint of vines.

“Better move before those vines start growing all over us.” Typha exclaimed, and they began moving at a much faster pace. Cosmo placed Jack onto one of the transports, before continuing on. There, he picked up a titan battery and hopped off. He had his rifle at the ready just in case, and waited at the edges of the path, in the rain, as the line moved forwards. When BT came by, Jack climbed onto the titan’s leg. He sat himself on BT’s hip joint, right by his batteries. He took out the one that was already empty, and replaced it with the battery he had just picked up. Once he was finished, BT picked him up and placed him back into the cockpit.

“Thank you, Cooper.” He stated, “Systems are at full capacity.”

“Good to hear that, Buddy.” He responded, smiling warmly. But then, he shivered in his seat. His clothes were all wet.

“I regret everything.” He groaned, allowing BT to move along the path for him. Through the comms he could hear giggling from the others.

“That’ll make ya think twice before going out n bein a _hero_!” Protea exclaimed, followed by laughter. He hoped they couldn’t hear his forced laughter. In the silence and background chatter that followed, instead of the cold self-pity he expected, he was instead engulfed in a feeling of warmth.

“I have overloaded my inner systems, to generate excess heat.” BT explained to him, and Jack simply nodded. But it wasn’t just that, he felt a comforting feeling within himself. It was BT through the link, he realized. It made a smile grow on his lips, as he made his gratefulness apparent to the titan. The gesture almost made him forget about his wet jumpsuit. Almost.

 

They made it out of the jungle area without further incident, except for the occasional pest that would try to take them on. Now, in front of them was a rather large gorge. Beneath them was a raging river, and Jack was sure he could see jagged rocks, and creatures within. They had a bridge ahead of them, one that lead into more jungle. But he could see that the marker wasn’t much further away.

“Go across one by one.” Cosmo ordered, and the march continued. Flax went first, along with a few transports, then Typha, to Cosmo, and Jack. The bridge didn’t feel like the most stable thing in the Frontier, but it didn’t break beneath him. Though, the rain wasn’t helping, as it made the concrete beneath him quite slippery.

Once he’d gotten across, he watched as the others followed after. Agave crossed, then Padauk. Meanwhile, Protea simply hovered across the bridge.

“Don’t trust it.” They muttered under their breath. And honestly, he agreed with them.

 

They continued through the second set of jungle. This time, they were a little more prepared knowing exactly what was coming at them. The pests had tried to overwhelm a nearby transport vehicle, but Jack shooed them away with a few shots from the XO16 and some Electric Smoke. At some point, he felt a loud thump, on the back of the chassis. Using the Vortex Shield, he sucked the pests into it. Then, an idea popped into his head, and he grinned a playful smile.

“Hey, Agave!” He called out to the Scorch a few vehicles behind him. “Think fast!”

He let go of the shield, and sent the pests flying towards Agave. He heard raucous laughter, and watched as they activated their Flame Shield. All the pests then melted into it, “You wanna fucking go mate?”

“Honestly, fuck no.” He responded, laughing along. That seemed to agitate Agave, and with a voice full of mirth he continued, “The moment we get out of this fucking line I’m gonna-“

“We’re here. You two better not start a fight because one, we don’t want to scare the people giving us supplies. And two, we don’t want to burn the whole planet down.” Cosmo interrupted once again, putting a stop to another mildly interesting event. Made him wonder if that’s the only reason they’re the commander.

They came to a stop in a rather large colony hidden away within the vast jungle. Jack watched as the ground squads along with Cosmo, having disembarked, began to talk to presumably, representatives of the colony. After a few minutes of discussion, the promised supplies were brought out in a great number of large crates. Jack helped out with moving them onto the transport vehicles. Then, once everything was secure, they said their goodbyes and thank yous. Now, they were on their journey back to the ship. There were less pests now, perhaps it was because they’ve killed off a bunch already. Or they’ve simply intimidated them. It made Jack wonder how a colony would be able to survive here so well.

Although there weren’t as many pests, something else grew in their absence. The jungle around them became more, active. Vines would get caught up in the vehicles, or the titan’s legs. A tree or two would seemingly fall all on its own for no reason other than to obstruct their path. At one point, a tree nearly fell on top of one of the vehicles, but Jack managed to catch it.

“The hell is up with this place?” He questioned, lifting the tree up and laying it down at the side of the path.

“Hypothesis, due to the ineffectiveness of the Jungle Pests, it is almost as if the jungle wants to rid of us itself.” BT explained, and Jack simply nodded. Strange, but he wouldn’t put it past an alien planet.

 

After a few more incidents of getting stuck, or trees unexpectedly blocking the road, they finally made it out of the path and to the bridge once again. They moved across it, one by one. But once it was only Protea and a few vehicles left, when they moved to hover alongside them, there was a loud creaking noise. Protea landed onto the bridge forcefully, but not on purpose. A vine had wrapped itself around their Northstar’s leg. Behind them, the cargo was being pulled back by the vines.

Protea shot a few Cluster Missiles at them, and they managed to free themselves. But then, the loud creaking noise returned. There was a sudden realization, that the vines were tugging the bridge loose. Said realization was coupled with a reminder that the bridge was slippery, and had a raging river far below it. He wondered why the damn bridge wasn't reinforced?!

“Protea! Get off of there!” Padauk shouted, and Protea quickly hovered across the bridge and onto the other side. But they left behind the supplies being dragged back by the vines. Jack felt a sense of duty and determination rise within him.

“BT! Throw me across!” He ordered, he had to do _something_.

But then, he felt the titan hesitate. “Objection. Jack, the chances of you getting back here safely-“

“God damn it BT, uphold the mission!”

Silenced by his pilot’s outburst, he wordlessly opened up his hatch and held him in his hands. He stepped forwards a little, placing both feet onto the now unstable bridge. BT steeled himself in the storm, calculating the trajectory through harsh weather and rainfall. Winding himself up, he took what would have been a deep breath, and threw Jack across the bridge.

 

Jack landed with a thump, and readied his assault rifle. He sprinted towards the vines that reached out from the jungle, and shot at them. After a couple of rounds, they began retracting, but a few stubbornly held strong. With his data knife, he ruthlessly stabbed at it until it went limp. He watched as the grunts got the vehicles loose, and began to drive at damn near top speed across the bridge. He was sprinting close behind them, when a loud CRACK and the ground below him moving tripped him up, causing him to fall over backwards.

His side of the bridge had gotten loose from the soil, and the vines were still tugging it. Now, the bridge was leaning downwards, and Jack felt panic rise. The vehicles ahead of him had gotten to the other side, the titans basically grabbing them and pulling them to safety. But here he was, still near the middle of the now loose bridge. He got up on his feet, but stumbled backwards once again as the bridge continued its spiral downwards. The slippery concrete was not helping him reorient himself, and he watched as BT was stood strong on the precarious bridge. The titan had his arms outstretched, reaching towards him. He sprinted, trying to keep his balance. He _had_ to get back to him. The thunder above rumbled ominously, and lightning cracked through the sky, a bright light engulfed his vision. The next thing he knew, he was falling.

He let loose a scream, but it was cut off by the river swallowing him. The current was strong and it smashed him against walls, and rocks alike. Water was leaking into his helmet, and he couldn’t hear the sound of radio chatter anymore. All he heard was rushing water, and the sound of him crashing into the gorge walls.

Then, he felt brush against his leg. Looking down, he saw what looked to be a gigantic moray eel. He’d lost his gun to the waters already, so he tried to swim away. The currents pulled him under, never giving him a chance to breath. The moray slapped at him with its tail, and he went face first into another wall. A sharp pain in his thigh brought him back to his senses. It was biting at his thigh with it’s jagged teeth. With the energy left within him, he took out his data knife, and stabbed it in the eye.

The moray shook him around, before finally letting go of him. His blood turned the water around him red, and he really didn’t want to know what else could be hanging around in the deep waters. He was finally able to resurface for a moment, and spotted a shore nearby. He let the currents bring him towards it, until he was able to move close enough to the shore. He dragged himself out of the waters, soaking wet. The storm hadn’t let out yet either, and the rainfall battered away at him.

He managed to limp away from the waters to beneath a tree. He left a prominent trail of blood, but he couldn’t pay enough attention to his leg to care. He threw off his helmet, and vomited out some water. He groaned, and let out a pained yelp as he tried to move his right leg. He wiped away at the water in his face, and looked at the injury. His pants were covered in blood, and there were rips in the suit. That was honestly to be expected, but he couldn’t do much right now.

 

There was a loud hissing noise, and he watched as a single pest fell from the tree above him. It landed in front of him, proceeding to tug at his injured leg. He tried to kick it away, but it hissed in his face. Suddenly, a few gunshots ring through the air, and the pest drops to the ground. Then, he watches, as from the far shore, BT approached him. The titan moved with a bit of a limp, but there was a sense of determination in his movements. Then, when BT reached him, he promptly crouched in front of Cooper. The rain was no longer hitting him, and instead, was replaced with the sound of it falling on metal.

“Cooper, are you alright?” He asked, voice soft.

Jack coughed, “Yeah… I think I’m fine. How about you?”

"Water has seeped into my inner-workings, and has caused some of my hardware to cease function. However, I am still operational."

"Fuck. This never would've happened if..." Jack coughed again, "Guh, I'm sorry BT."

"Do not apologize. We were both aware of the risks, and took the chance." He continued, "With that, we were able to save the supplies and uphold the mission."

That made Jack flinch, "The mission! Fuck, we have to get back!"

"Objection. You are in no condition to continue fighting. We have done the best we could. Now, it is up to the others." BT reminded, his voice was calming.

Jack sighed, "Yeah, you're right." Then, BT's datacore proceeded to examine him up and down.

“My scans detect multiple puncture wounds on your right thigh. Recommend we get those treated as soon as possible.” BT added, and that made Jack smile a little.

“I’ll do that. I might finally get a break too."

The titan’s aperture zoomed in on his face, “Jack, you were well-deserving of a break already. Were you thinking of immediately continuing to work after this mission?”

 

He fell silent, and averted his gaze from BT. He really was unconsciously expecting to get thrown back into the mess of things the moment he got back. He felt, bad. He should’ve actually listened to BT for once. An encouraging presence in the link brought him out of his thoughts.

“Jack.” BT’s voice was strong, commanding. He didn’t have to say anything else.

“I just…” He coughed out a bit more water, “Everyone expects… so much from me. So I have to work harder. To become what everyone thinks I am… a _hero_.”

BT nodded sagely, before quirking his head to the side. “You have shown much discomfort to that word.”

Jack bit his lip, “I’m not a hero BT. I’m just… just a guy lucky enough to have you… and everyone else.  It’s frustrating how people can’t understand that.”

“Jack,” BT began, “do not discredit all of the hard work you’ve done. You had gone from a rifleman into a pilot within 18 hours, you defeated ruthless mercenaries, you survived behind enemy lines, and so much more. I will have to disagree with your self-assessment. You are capable of so much, because you never stop doing what needs to be done.”

“Yeah, but now… that’s what everyone expects from me. They expect ‘The Hero of the Frontier’.”

“Although others may see you as a hero, that does not mean you should not take care of yourself. The Frontier does not constantly require you. If you continue to ignore basic needs, your efficiency will deteriorate in the long run. Therefore, I request that you _please_ take care of yourself.”

“I can try..?” He shrugged, but BT wasn’t convinced at all.

“Didn’t you _try_  to get away with constantly staying up?” He responded, and he could hear a bit of smugness in his words.

“Damn it BT.” His voice had a fondness to it, and he laughed to himself. “I’d rather… drown than go through that… emotional turmoil again.”

“I would prefer you stay alive, Cooper. Remember, I will always be here for you.”

Cooper sighed, “I… I will BT.”

“So I ask of you, take care of yourself.” BT added, a bit gruffly. It made him chuckle, seeing the titan this protective, “The temperature is dangerously low, recommend you embark.”

The hatch above him opened up, and BT leaned in closer. Jack lifted his hand up, and pulled himself up into the cockpit. BT picked up his discarded helmet, and handed it back to him. After settling himself inside, he felt the warmth of the chassis once more radiate around him. Then, the comforting feeling from BT asserted itself into the link once more.

“You are human, Jack. Others may pressure you to perform much more, but that is because they aren’t fully aware of that. That you have needs to fulfill as well, and you mustn’t forget that. You may be praised as a hero, but that is simply a reminder, that you are human.”

Jack smiled, and snuggled into BT’s warmth and comforting words. With a prolonged yawn, he fell into a deep slumber.

 

 

Hours later, he awoke to darkness. Then, from his initial panic, he felt as BT took notice to his awakening. Around him, the lights of the cockpit turned back on. With a sigh of relief, he looked down at his leg, only to see that it was all bandaged up. His jump suit wasn’t as wet as it had been too, but it still felt somewhat cold. So, he snuggled back into the warmth of the chassis, and the comfort of the neural link, acutely aware that BT was here for him.

“Cooper, now that you’re awake, you should change your clothes. You could get hypothermia.” The titan piped up, and Jack chuckled softly.

“Way to spoil the moment.” He commented, getting up and out of the cockpit. BT helped place him on the ground, and looking around, he was in the ship’s hangar. So he mustn’t have been out for long. He idly wondered when they’ll reach Harmony.

“Your well-being is my top priority, now that protocol two has been fulfilled.” BT mentioned, urging him to get a move on. “Here, this will be useful.”

Jack looked back to the titan, confused. Then, something fell on top of him, covering his vision. He flinched for a moment, surprised, before pulling it off. It was a towel. He grinned, “Hey! You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”

“There may have been a slight miscalculation.” BT responded cheekily, and that made Jack laugh. He wrapped the towel around his shoulders, and turned to leave the hangar.

 

But, before he exited completely, he turned back around to face the titan.

“Hey, would it be alright if I came back here..?” He asked, a bit nervous.

“Although I would recommend you sleep in a bed, you are always allowed to return here if need be.”

Jack smiled, “Alright, thanks BT. See you in a bit.”

“And you as well... Dahlia.”

He let loose a bark of laughter, and felt himself turn red all the way down to his shoulders. With a grin, he did a two fingered salute to the titan and exited the hangar.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed! Feedback and criticism are very welcome. Alternatively, tell me if I'm missing any tags, or if I should add/change certain ones! It helps a lot. Thank you!!
> 
> Looks like Jack's got a pet name now ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> I'm a bit gutted for having gotten into the game this late! But hopefully I'll be able to add in something new into the mix, even though it's mostly been (and probably will continue to be) one-shots featuring Jack and BT on different planets. But, now that I've revealed ~~my children~~ The Garden, I could maybe write something about them? A longer story on the side if that sounds interesting enough. Also, the flowers symbolize their country of origin, if anyone wanted to know.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and have a good day/night/time!


End file.
